vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beowulf (Skullgirls)
Summary Beowulf is a wrestler who retired at the height of his professional wrestling career, defeating the seemingly unstoppable Grendel, as well as his frenzied Gigan mom when she nearly ate the audience after her son’s defeat. Years later Beowulf had become restless, wondering if that was his limit. He announced his plans to fight once again. What he didn’t mention was that it wouldn’t be in the ring, since there’s no telling where his greatest opponent will show up. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Beowulf, King of the Ring Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, Ex-Professional Wrestler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Able to use a chair as a weapon, Fourth wall breaking Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Cerebella, Painwheel, Valentine, Big Band, Double twice, and the Skullgirl and destroyed The Skull Heart in his storyline, Defeated a Gigan skeleton created by Marie, another of which killed both Patty and Easter) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Valentine in single combat) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift Big Band, Was able to suplex an adult male Grendel, Effortlessly wields an arm larger than himself as a weapon) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with "The Hurting Standard Equipment: "The Hurting" (Beowulf's signature weapon, an extremely durable chair rumored to be able to support the full weight of a Grendel), Grendel's Arm, Championship belt, Microphone Intelligence: Average (More combat experience than actual intelligence) Weaknesses: Very easily tricked Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hype= The Hype mechanic is an important factor for Beowulf, where the levels are represented by pyrotechnics and the stream of confetti. The number of actions he can perform depend on the super being used and the level he is currently on. When he is at max level and his opponent has a certain amount of health, he can pin the opponent down after performing a body splash during Wulfmania or Alpha Maul and the referee will make his appearance to count to three, dealing additional damage and knocking the opponent out. |-|Normals= *'Cheap Pop:' Flings hand upward, hitting the opponent before bringing his hand to his ear. Builds one level of hype. *'Wulf Paw:' Smacks the opponent from below with the palm of his hand. *'Wild Rake:' Quickly strikes with both hands. *'Pipe Bomb:' Punches forward with a microphone. After one half of a second he drops the microphone, which delivers a second hit. The second hit of every fourth attack builds one level of hype. *'Potato:' Punches the opponent in the gut. *'Fang Edge Chop:' Chops forward. *'Hurting Hammer / Alpha Clinch:' Overhead swing with The Hurting. **Without The Hurting, Beowulf Grabs the opponent as though it were a standard grapple. *'Nosebleed Seat / Grendel Flex (Without The Hurting):' Upward swing with The Hurting. **Without The Hurting, Beowulf pulls out Grendel's arm and smashes the opponent from below with its fist before swinging it upward, uppercutting them into the air. Using it once in a combo launches high, using it twice launches low. *'Alpha Maul / Danger Position (Without The Hurting):' Another overhead swing with The Hurting. **Without the Hurting, the attack grabs the opponent and body slams them onto the ground. *'Low Town:' Heel stomp. *'Trepak Attack:' Quick crouching kick. *'Naegling Knee Drop:' Attacks with both knees. *'Wulf Kick:' Dropkick. Hits once. *'Ankle Lace:' Punches the opponent's feet with both hands. **Without The Hurting, this attack grabs the opponent after they have fallen on the ground. *'Missile Wulf Kick:' Aerial dropkick. *'Lone Boot:' High kick. The attack alone causes stagger. *'Geatish Leg Sweep / Gigan Arm Sweep (Without The Hurting):' Low sweeping strike with The Hurting. **Without The Hurting, Beowulf pulls out Grendel's arm and strikes the opponent from below, knocking them down. *'Heorot Family Roundhouse:' Kicks with both feet, knocking aerial opponents onto the ground. |-|Throws= *'Clinch Up:' Beowulf grabs the opponent by the throat and performs a series of head-butts and knee strikes before throwing them to the ground. |-|Specials= *'Hurting Hurl:' Beowulf throws his chair, "The Hurting" *'Wulf Blitzer:' Beowulf charges forward surrounded by a coat of flames. He can change direction three times, and can be used midair. *'Wulf Shoot:' Beowulf leaps forward and grabs the opponent. *'Wulf Press Slam (grappling):' Beowulf throws the opponent to the ground. *'Diving Wulfdog (grappling):' Beowulf leaps forward and slams the opponent into the ground head first. *'Da Grendel Killa (grappling):' Beowulf pile driver the opponent. *'Geatish Trepak (With The Hurting, grappling):' Beowulf uses a Kozachok Dance to kick the opponent several times *'Canis Major Press (in air, grappling):' Beowulf grabs the opponent midair and body slams them. *'Take a Seat (Without The Hurting):' Beowulf picks up The Hurting. |-|Blockbusters= *'Gigantic Arm:' Beowulf pulls out Grendel's arm and rushes forward, delivering an extremely powerful punch and sending the opponent flying. *'Alpha Maul:' Beowulf leaps forward and grabs the opponent in midair, performing a more powerful Danger Position and landing on The Hurting. *'Three Wulf Moonsault:' Beowulf chugs a gallon of milk and uppercuts the opponent three times, the third sending the opponent flying straight up. He then crushes them with a backflip body slam when they land. *'Wulfamania:' Beowulf grabs the opponent and attacks them several times in rapid succession. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Brawlers Category:Athletes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Tier 8